My Pen Pal
by Lunalover009
Summary: one-shot Naruto writes a letter looking for a pen pal and gets a letter back form a little girl who is 8 years old like’s chilli cheese fries and her favourite colour is green.


My Pen Pal: a Naruto story

Summary: Naruto writes a letter looking for a pen pal and gets a letter back form a little girl whose 8 years old like's chilli cheese fries and her favourite colour is green.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Under the cover of one of the many shady trees in the academy grounds sad lonesome blue eyes gaze out at the happily playing students.

"_EEEEKK!_ Hitome-chan run, it's so _gross!_" two screaming girls ran past being chased by a handful of laughing boys their leader dangling a dirty worm out in front of him. Bright blue eyes watched them go wishing to join but knowing they would only say no. The blond boy sighed and stood to walk back inside, as he walked the 7 year old stumbled a bit over his own feet. His new shoes were a bit too big; Iruka-sensei said it's for growing room. Naruto sighed he wished he could be bigger now then maybe people would like him more instead of ignoring him of saying mean things. Naruto pushed open the class room door, Iruka-sensei was there sitting at his desk looking through some papers. He looked up at the door opening and smiled when he saw Naruto.

"Hello there Naruto what's wrong? Why aren't you outside playing with the others?"

Naruto closed the door and walked over to the desk "I don't have any friends" he blurted out in the cute innocent way children can.

'_How blunt'_ Iruka thought a bit sadly then said "what about Kiba? or Shikamaru? Why aren't you out playing with them?"

"Their playing ninja with everyone else but Ino and Sakura said I can't play 'cause I'll only mess it up, I don't have anyone to play with 'cause I have no friends" Naruto's eyes were starting to sting with unshed tears.

"_Oh Naruto_" Iruka stood a walked round the desk to give Naruto a hug "_shhh_ its okay there's no need try cry we'll find you a friend somehow"

*sniff* "how?"

"Um well... let's see..." he looked around for an answer or inspiration or _something! _Then he spotted letters he was planning to send home to some unlucky students parents '_that's it!_' he turned back to Naruto "A letter!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side looking very lost "a letter?"

Iruka looking quite pleased with himself just tousled his hair and gave him a grin "yup!"

Naruto still confused just asked "Iruka-sensei what am I suppose to do with a letter?"

"Come up onto the roof after class is over and I'll show you, okay?"

Naruto grinned "OKAY! IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Iruka laughed "not so loud Naruto!"

* * *

Naruto raced up the stairs to the academy roof his excitement growing with each step, he burst through the door and looked around for Iruka not seeing him anywhere he frown. '_He should be here I went home to wait like he said too and come over at 4 o'clock, so where the heck is Iruka-sensei?_' Naruto walked over to the railing and took a seat leaning against it '_ah well looks like I have to what some more but I _hate_ waiting!_' he though with a pout. Around about 20 minutes later the loud shout of his name being called could be heard.

"NARUTO!" said blond jumped a bit at the shout and looked around to see Iruka jogging up to him with a slightly bulging plastic bag hanging from his hand.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE! I've been waiting here for forever!"

He gave a sheepish smile, scratching the scar across his nose "ah ha-ha, sorry Naruto I had to go buy a few things first!"

Naruto grinned back "ne okay I forgive you sensei but you have to buy me ramen later!"

"We'll see Naruto" Iruka said with a smile "here come see what I got for you"

Naruto got up to take a peek in the bag Iruka held out to him "is this for the letter sensei?"He frowned and pulled out a packet of balloons "what's this for sensei? Are you having a party later?"

Iruka laughed at the blonde "no, Naruto I'm not having a party, there to send your letter" seeing the look Naruto was giving him he elaborated "we'll blow some of them up and tie your letter to the end and hopefully someone nice will find it and will send back a rely" Iruka pulled out the pad of paper and a pen from the plastic bag "here you go, just write down your address and the date then your name and anything interesting about yourself that your pen pal will be interested in."

Naruto took the paper and pen from Iruka and sat back down; he thought to himself a bit then looked back at Iruka "ne Iruka-sensei? Can you help me write my letter?"

Iruka smiled down at him "of course Naruto, here I'll write the address for you while you think of something interesting okay!"

Naruto beamed "right! Thanks sensei!" He looked up at the sky '_something interesting about myself... well my favourite colour is orange that's interesting, right?_' he look back down at his hands '_and I love ramen and I'm training to be a ninja those are interesting things I guess.._'

"Naruto?"

He looked over at Iruka, he was holding out the pad to him "have you thought of anything yet?"

"Yup, are you gonna right it down for me sensei?"

"He he, nope you are I'm just here if you get stuck" and handed Naruto the pen and paper

Naruto took them with a small smile "okay sensei I'll just write extra carefully!" he looked down at the letter and saw that Iruka had already wrote down his address and a small explanation about the letter to his pen pal so they would know what it was for. He started writing down his name first then anything that came into his head and pretty soon the letter was finished Naruto had written this:

'_Hello my names Naruto Uzumaki_

_I'm looking for a friend; sensei said I should write this letter to find a friend for myself so I'll tell you as many things about me that I can think of. My favourite colour is orange and my favourite kind of ramen is miso with extra barbeque pork and I go to the ninja academy 'cause I'm gonna be a ninja not just any ninja ever I'm gonna be Hokage the best ninja in the village! And everyone will know my name! Nobody here likes me very much so if you right back you'll be my very first friend and we can write letters to each other all the time about everything! It'll be really fun to have a friend who I can write to any time I want so write back okay!_

_With lots of love _

_The future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki'_

Naruto reread the letter and nodded to himself then turned to Iruka and held out his letter "here Iruka-sensei I finished now what?"

Iruka grabbed the pack of balloons and grinned at him "now we start blowing!" after they blew up enough balloons Iruka pulled some string out of the bag to tie them all together then attached the letter to the end and made sure it was tight. He stood up and grabbed Naruto's hand to pull him up too, he then raised the balloons in the air and took a glance at Naruto "are you ready?" at his nod he let go at the next gust of wind. Together they watched the letter get carried away beyond their sight.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto turned to him and tugged at his hand "how long until they send a letter back?"

Iruka started to head for the stairs before replying "hmm I'm not sure but it could be a little while so you'll just have to wait won't you." He glanced back and shot a grin at the pouting blonde "hurry up Naruto or I won't buy you any ramen!"

"_WHAT_! SENSEI WAIT UP!"

* * *

Naruto slurped up his ramen at an unholy pace thinking about what his new friend was going to be like, maybe they would be a boy like him or a girl, but Naruto wasn't so sure about that all the girls he knew were really mean. Maybe they would love ramen just like him and what if they were younger than him or he was younger than them! He hoped they would still want to be his friend even if they weren't the same age. Iruka-sensei said it would be a long time before someone writes back but that was okay as long as he gets a friend he didn't mind the waiting _TOO_ much. Naruto finish off his fourth bowl of ramen waved good bye to Iruka-sensei, Ayame and old man Ichiraku before he headed off home for the day. He couldn't wait for the mailman to bring him his letter!

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Naruto sent the letter, 12 days to be precise and Naruto made sure to check his mailbox every morning for any sign of a reply but so for no luck. After our cute little blue eyed blonde managed to drag his tiny tried body out of bed and made himself ramen for breakfast he got dressed and brushed his teeth. He then set out for the day but not before checking the mail of course!

"YES! FINIALLY! IT'S HERE!" Naruto's shout could be heard from every apartment on the block as he ran back inside with the letter clutched tightly to his chest. After slamming the door shut Naruto ripped open the envelope and pull out his letter eager to know all about his new friend.

'_Hello Naruto-kun my name is Kimiko Soubi but everyone calls me kimi you can too! I found your letter in my backyard this morning it was stuck in a tree. Mommy said I should write back to you. I like orange too but my favourite colour is green and I'm 8 and a half years old and my favourite food is chilli cheese fries daddy says that there no good for me but I love them anyway! I go a civilian school and have and old batty hag for a sensei, you said you're gonna be a ninja right? That's so cool! Mommy went to a ninja school when she was little but she wasn't very good, she's a kindergarten teacher now and my daddy's a family doctor he has his own office and everything he's so cool like you! I have 2 brothers Yuichi and Ritsuka there the same age as me we're triplets! Of course I'm the prettiest and smartest one._ _Do you have any family? What colour is your hair? Mines black and I have brown eyes too! What colour are your eyes? Write back to me again okay then we'll be friends, I've never had a friend I haven't meet before this is fun!_

_XoXo Kimi-chan ^-^_

Naruto grinned "Kimi-chan my very first friends name is _Kimi-chan!_ I HAVE TO TELL IRUKA-SENSEI!" he slipped the letter back into the envelope and shoved it in his pocket. Dashing out the and running halfway down the street only to turn back after he forgot to lock the door then was off to the academy.

* * *

Naruto barged into the classroom with a loud yell of "IRUKA-SENSEI!" and said sensei did not look happy.

"Naruto class started 2 minutes ago you're late!" good thing Naruto had a good excuse

"But sensei look, look! She wrote back! Kimi-chan wrote back!" Iruka look lost for a second but then he just sent Naruto to his seat to deal with later after he finish teaching his class.

* * *

Once class was excused for a short break Naruto run up to Iruka and whipped out his letter holding it up for his sensei to read. Iruka looked at the letter being waved in front of his face "what's this?"

"_Sensei_ it's the letter from my new friend, my pen pal remember?" Naruto wined

Understanding dawned on Iruka's face "oh I see, so they wrote back huh?"

"Yup! And guess what her names Kimi-chan and she's 8 years old her favourite colour is green and she like's chilli cheese fries and she thinks I'm cool 'cause I'm gonna be a ninja, _oh_ and she's a _triplet!_ Iruka-sensei! She's so cool and she's _my friend!_" Naruto could have gone on all day talking about his new friend and he would have to if Iruka hadn't shut him up with a well placed

"Are you going to write back to her?"

Naruto gasped "oh, Iruka-sensei your right I need to write back right away!" he was about to run back to his desk but a hand on his shoulder stopped him he looked back at his sensei with a questioning look, Iruka just smiled and handed him a pen and a handful of blank papers "ne thanks sensei! I can't write a letter without these!"

"You're very welcome Naruto" Iruka said with a fond smile plastered on his face.

* * *

Naruto glared down at the blank piece of paper in front of him he was at a loss of what to write. Kimi-chan asked about his family but he didn't _have_ one and hers sounded so cool she had a mommy and daddy and 2 whole brothers! All Naruto has is the pot plant on his window sill. He looked up at the empty classroom, Iruka having left earlier to get something to eat in the teachers lounge. He looked back down at the paper and sighed maybe he should just make up a family, one just as cool as Kimi-chans! But he didn't want to _lie_ to his new friend she's the only one he had after all, his only friend. _'Okay then maybe I'll write a letter about the real me and if I don't like it I do I it all over again but better'_ so with that set in mind Naruto started writing a letter answering all of Kimiko's questions and asked a few questions of his own.

'_Hiya Kimi-chan it's Naruto I'm so happy you wrote back to me! Your family sounds so cool and so do you. I'm at the academy right now writing you your letter and I don't really know what to write, your family's so amazing but I don't have a family I'm and orphan I don't have a mommy or a daddy or any brother like you but it's okay because I have Iruka-sensei and old man Hokage there kind of like a family! I forgot to tell you in the last letter but I'm 7 years old I turned 7 two whole months ago. You want to know about my hair? Ha-ha my hairs blonde, bright yellow like the sun! Believe it! And my eyes are blue but brown eyes sounds really pretty! Oh Iruka-sensei is back he wants to know if you can see the ocean form your house. He says your village is really near the sea. We live right in the middle of the fire country surrounded by the forest! Our village is so big I haven't even seen most of it! Is your village a big one? And do you have any other friends and your school that you play with? I play with Kiba and Chouji and Shikamaru too but they're not really friends like Kimi-chan! Write back soon okay!_

_Bye, Naruto ___

Naruto grinned at the letter that didn't sound so bad maybe he didn't need to write a made up one after all. He looked up at Iruka-sensei who while Naruto finished his letter had found an envelope and was writing down Kimi-chans address for him. Naruto folded his letter up and walk over to where Iruka was sitting at his desk. Handing over the envelope to the small blonde Iruka thought of how happy Naruto looked now that he finally found a friend his own age to talk to and share with. As said blonde sealed up the envelope Naruto looked to Iruka cocking his head to the side and asking innocently "Iruka-sensei how will Kimi-chan get her letter? Should we use more balloons?"

Iruka burst out laughing, he couldn't help it he was so cute! "No, no Naruto we're going to put this stamp on it and send it off in the mail." Naruto watch as Iruka calmed himself down enough to lick the stamp and stuck it to the corner of the envelope and then handed it back to him "here, after class is finished I'll go show you were to put it okay, so keep it safe until then."

"RIGHT, THANKS SENSEI!!" shouted the grinning blonde

"_Naruto_ use your inside voice!" the scowling chuunin yelled back at him. With a laugh and an apology Naruto ran out the door carefully stored the letter in his pocket for safe keeping.

* * *

Later that day we find cute little Naruto trailing behind his favourite sensei to deliver the letter to his best and only friend. He ignored all the glares sent his way my the villages and concentrated on where Iruka-sensei was leading him so he would know where to go next time he sent something to Kimi-chan. Iruka came to a stop in front of a metal box on the side of the street, he had seen them before people put things inside of it sometimes maybe Iruka wanted him to put his letter in there! "Do I put Kimi-chan's letter inside of that metal box sensei?" Iruka gave him a nod and explained

"Every morning the mailman will come and get the letters out of this post box here and will take them to be delivered to the address on the envelopes. You can just drop it in and the mailman will take care of it and make sure Kimi-chan gets it."

"OKAY SENSEI!" Naruto slipped the letter inside with a little wish of good luck. Then he grabbed Iruka's hand and then proceeded to drag him to his favourite restaurant in town ICHIRAKU"S!

* * *

Naruto's hand reached up to brush his forehead protector grinning to himself he looked back down at the letter he was writing, he and Kimi-chan had kept in touch for 5 years now almost 6, she was his closest friend they talked about _everything_ but she wasn't his only friend anymore! He had made friends in his team mates and the other academy graduates even a few villagers. His team was going on an escort mission tomorrow to her village; they were finally going to meet! Naruto finished of his letter, sealing it up with a stamp ready to post in the morning and hopefully it would arrive before him. If it didn't it wouldn't really matter much because then he could just give his pen pal a surprise visit! _Believe it!_

End of story ^-^

**This is my first fanfic so please leave a review... please? **

**Some advice on my writing style would be nice maybe some tips to make it better if you can spare them! ******** I don't really like how the ending turned out to much...**


End file.
